The present invention relates to a roasting rack, more particularly one having a raised support surface of infinitely adjustable width for the item to be roasted. The support surface is stable at all widths of adjustment and is concave to facilitate retention of the items placed thereon. This invention is also adapted to allow placement of a significant number of other roasting items underneath the support surface for interaction during the cooking process between the items roasting on top of and below the support surface.
Typically in the art, roasting racks are configured such that the support surface for the item to be roasted, usually a cut of meat or a bird, has only one width or, at most, two or three distinct widths. The limited number configurations have been defined by the mechanisms designed to hold the rack in a stable position. Further, prior art roasting racks typically have provided a flat roasting surface which tended to allow the items being roasted to shift from side to side. This problem was addressed by providing side supports which held the item firmly in place but in a limited number of positions. Finally, no roasting racks enable placement of a significant number of items for roasting immediately beneath the support surface of the rack for interaction with the items roasting on top of the support surface.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a roasting rack with a support surface having the ability to be infinitely varied in width for the items that are to be roasted, yet being a stable surface at all points of adjustment. A further object of the invention is to provide the infinitely variable support surface with a concave curvature which directs the items placed thereon towards the middle of the support surface thereby allowing the items to be maneuvered more easily while at all times guiding the items to retain them on the support surface without interference from side support structures. A third objective of the invention is to raise the support surface sufficiently to provide a space beneath it in which to place further items to be roasted. Still further objects of the invention will become obvious based upon the following specification, claims, and attached drawings.